


Mistletoe

by MissMcCarthy



Series: 12 Days Of 2019 Christmas [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: Christmas with the Avengers leads Loki to learn about one of the more intriguing holiday traditions.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: 12 Days Of 2019 Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570096
Kudos: 42





	Mistletoe

It was a calm day at the compound, no missions to be had, no threat of death hanging over you. Everyone was hanging out and relaxing, just spending time together. Nat and Wanda had managed to convince Bucky, Steve, Loki, and Thor to watch some Christmas movie with them, to ‘educate them on culture.’ Bruce had asked you for help with a puzzle, he’d been stuck on it all morning, and it was driving him insane. 

You were too wrapped up in the puzzle and strategizing about it with Bruce to pay much attention to the movie or the others. Of course, that didn’t mean you weren’t glancing over your boyfriend, Loki, often. He was finally settling in with everyone, and you were glad to see how relaxed he looked for the first time in forever. Just the other day you’d been lucky enough to see him genuinely smile around the others, and you hadn’t been able to get that grin out of your head since.

That’s why you were so confused when Loki got to his feet before the movie was over, murmuring something you couldn’t hear to the others, before walking over to you. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head and you grinned up at him. Your hand found his and quickly gave it a small squeeze. 

When the two of you had first started dating, he’d insisted that no one else could know. It wasn’t until you’d confronted him months later, asking why he was with you if he was so ashamed of you that he’d told you the truth. He’d looked at you, horrified at the mere thought, and quickly explained that he just didn’t want to make your life harder; he was keeping you a secret so the others wouldn’t tease you. You’d told him they could fuck off if they had a problem with it, and had slowly begun to be more hands-on around the others. His carefree kiss was just a reminder that he really had come a long way.

Even though Loki had come a long way in the past few months, you knew he was still sensitive about a lot of things, and he still hated it when attention was drawn to him. Instead of asking him if he was okay, and where he was going, you merely cocked an eyebrow and shot him a puzzled glance.

Over the years, the two of you had grown quite good at being able to read each other without words, so it wasn’t hard for him to understand your unspoken question. His grin matched yours and he shook his head once softly. You nodded once, and he brought your hand up to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to it before he left. 

The whole interaction had lasted mere seconds. When you turned back around you found Nat and Wanda watching you, knowing smirks on their faces. You chuckled softly, ducking your head and tried to listen in as they whispered. Only once they’d gone back to looking at the movie did you realize Loki had pressed something into your palm before he’d left. 

Uncurling your fingers, you found a puzzle piece and you let out a soft laugh, “Hey Bruce, think I found that missing piece!”

With the missing piece returned, it didn’t take long before the puzzle was complete. Bruce thanked you for your help, saying he wasn’t sure what he’d have done if you hadn’t found the missing piece, and bit back a laugh. Bruce didn’t need to know he’d been the target of Loki’s little prank.

After the puzzle was all cleaned up, you made your way down the familiar halls to the room you shared with Loki. When you and Loki had moved in together and things between you had gotten serious, Tony had decided to offer you two an olive branch. After everything that had gone down, Tony had not taken well to Loki’s presence. It had taken him a long time to forgive the god, but seeing you forgive him and falling in love with him had driven him to forgive Loki as well. If you could do it after your parents were killed in the invasion, well, then he guessed he could too. So, after you moved in Tony waited until the two of you were on a mission to have your space renovated. 

He’d combined your old room next door with Loki’s and it was now one of the bigger suites. It was essentially a full-on apartment of your own. Sure you still had the main shared living space with everyone else, but you and Loki had been given your own kitchen and living room so that you could have private time when you wanted. You were actually the only ones to have your own kitchen, and when you’d asked Tony why, he had grinned and explained you were the only one he trusted not to burn down the whole building. 

When you entered your room, you were surprised Loki wasn’t curled up in his favorite chair with whatever book he was currently reading. That was always his go-to place whenever he decided he needed a break from the team. You pulled your eyebrows together in confusion and headed towards the bedroom. A soft smile lit up your face as you opened the door to find Loki staring determinedly up at the ceiling.

You walked up to him, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him out of his thoughts. It took him only a second before he chuckled softly, holding you tight against him. You were always running warm, always just a little too hot to be comfortable so the press of his cooler skin against yours was a soft reminder that the two of you were always meant to be, two sides of the same coin.

“Everything alright?” you leaned back in his embrace to study his face slightly.

A mischievous smile lit up his face and you narrowed your eyes slightly. Instead of speaking though, he merely looked pointedly up at the ceiling above you both. Warily you glanced up, half afraid of what prank could be awaiting you. Whatever you’d been expecting, you didn’t find. You were sure that when you’d entered the room there had been nothing on the ceiling. Now, a beautiful little green bundle of plants hovered in the air over you. It took you a moment to realize what it was.

Loki smiled at you, “Mistletoe. Natasha and Wanda informed me that it’s Midgardian tradition to kiss whenever one finds themself under it.”

When you didn’t answer right away you could see the nerves growing beneath his calm surface. No matter how often you told him you loved him, that you weren’t going to leave, some part of him seemed to always be waiting for the day he messed up so bad you would. Even the simplest mistake was enough to leave him insecure on his bad days. 

A grin crept across your face, and you reached up to run your fingers through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp slightly before you leaned in, capturing his lips in yours. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of unspoken ‘I love yous’ and promises. His hands found their way to your hips, fingers resting against you slightly.

The kiss was long, only ending when Loki decided that his lungs needed air to survive. He didn’t go far though, merely pulling back from the kiss but resting his forehead against yours. This time, you were the first to speak.

“We should leave this up year-round” you laughed softly, scratching his scalp gently again just like he liked. 

His face lit up as he smiled, but he wasted no time with words. Instead, his lips quickly pressed against yours. This time though, the kiss wasn’t slow, it was all passion and heat, the two of you moving with each other in a dance you’d practiced many times before. His tongue danced across your lip, asking for entrance which you were quick to grant, only after nipping his lower lip once mischievously of course. 

Hours later, you lay in bed tangled up in Loki and stared up at the mistletoe still hanging from the ceiling. If you had any say in the matter, that mistletoe would definitely be a permanent fixture. You pressed closer against him, and he pulled you tight, arms circling you and bringing you closer.

His voice was soft as he spoke, kissing your forehead softly, “Merry Christmas, Love”


End file.
